Xmen:the new generation Ch1
by devilducky21
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Chameleon that has inherited all the powers of the mutants. She is very arrogant and ends up falling for the wrong person and has to find away to control her powers. And of course Wolverine and Magneto mess things up.


X-MEN: THE NEW GENERATION

PART 1

By: GERMANCUTIE21

INTRO

I could feel the pain surging through me like a dagger; and it seemed that no matter how I tried to pull it out from my chest it stayed there, causing eternal bleeding. But it wasn't your normal bleeding; I seemed to be bleeding from the inside out.

My breathing had reached its all time fastest rate, causing me to sway with dizziness from the hyperventilating.

I turned away from the coffin that was being lowered into the soft new bark, unable to face the truth that lay heavy around me.

I couldn't tell if it was my tears or the rain that had completely soaked my shirt and stained my face leaving a trail of mascara and eyeliner behind it like a slug.

A hand as light and gentle as a soft spring breeze touched my shoulder; I jumped with surprise and turned around to see another tear stained face.

"It'll be alright Rachel…. everything will be alright." The voice flowed and seemed to sooth my body like milk and honey.

But it wouldn't…how could it?

"It's time to go now." A much rougher voice called.

I was pulled from my mother by the sergeant.

"No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "I won't leave!"

A sea of black turned to look at me, hankie's poised at their noses. "You don't have a choice now do you?" he sneered.

I wanted to hug my mom, touch her. But the binding cuffs that imprisoned me would let nothing of the sort.

I felt anger bubble and boil deep within me; who did these mere mortals think they were?

My eyes glowed like fire and my fingers clenched the cuffs eagerly.

"Don't do it Rachel!" my mother whispered into my ear. "Don't let it do this to you!"

"They need to learn a lesson!" I bellowed infuriated.

Blasts of electrical shock burst from my fingertips easily, causing the policeman to crumble on to the ground. He would never bother me again. I thought to myself.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled to them all. The orange jumpsuit that I wore, the mark of prison was one of the good reasons why the people stood their ground as I looked crazily around at them like a mad women.

My mother sighed painfully as tears filled her baby blue eyes. "Rachel, please! Everyone is just trying to help you!"

"Yeah right!" I laughed evilly. "That is what you call helping? I think I'm better off on my own."

More policemen arrived; equip with major weapons that would blow anyone up…. Everyone that is, but me. I sneered at their attempt to tame me. I was like a forest fire that couldn't be tamed. I spread around and killed when I wanted.

But shame started to creep up on my like a shadow in the fog; so familiar but you just can't place exactly what or who they were.

Tears were pouring from my hazelnut eyes.

"I love you mother." I whispered. "Don't ever forget that."

My mother looked at me with scared, widened eyes. I always wondered if she was on my side or just afraid of what I might do to her if she didn't do what I wanted. "Please…. Rachel!"

And I disappeared.

CH. 1

_Two years after a memorable event._

"Chameleon? Where are you?"

Hee hee hee! I thought to myself, disappearing right before he came.

"You're cheating!" He whined.

"Settle down! I'm right here!" I laughed, appearing right behind him, "Happy Birthday Leppy!" I said smiling; the present appeared in my open palm.

The boy eagerly picked up the gift using his mind.

I studied his features closely, how his hair was a dark brown that was long and silky. I marveled at how his eyes seemed to match his aqua t-shirt. His buffed out arms, and furrowed brow as he concentrated on opening the gift without ripping the paper with his mind.

"Fifteen huh?" I half questioned half commented absent-mindedly.

"Yeah," he said.

"CHAMELEON!" Logan yelled from a few feet away.

"Uh oh! I have to go." I said, scrambling to grab my book bag and glad that I didn't have to go through with what I was going to say.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you later then." Leppy yelled kind of disappointedly.

I cowered at the sight of Logan. With his buff arms and steady glare.

"Where have you been?" he questioned suspiciously. "You missed all your classes today!"

"I don't need those classes." I said calmly as we walked back to the school. "I am fine on my own."

"Oh really? Then why is it every time we go and work on them in the simulation lab, you fail to succeed to the next level?"

"I just don't see any reason to show you guys what I can do. You know exactly what I can do."

"Actually we don't. It is very strange for a mutant to have all powers imaginable. And we want to help you control when and how you use them. You will become the most dangerous mutant of us all. You will become even more powerful than Magneto."

I looked at him with such astonishment and greed that it apparently scared him.

"Don't look at me like that. And stop reading my mind. I'm not an open book to be read!" he said quite fiercely. Wolverine glared at me for a moment and then tore across the peaceful meadow. But before he left me he said with seriousness seeping from his eyes, "Do not forget what side you are on. There is the side where the mutants have given up on the humans and the side that are still trying. Don't confuse the two, or there will be a great deal of trouble that will befall you." Sometimes the way he talked surprised me. Then again, ever since he had to kill Jean Grey he had been different.

My eyes widened with fear. How was I supposed to know what was good and bad? I was only fourteen years old.

Mutation: A random change in a gene or chromosome resulting in a new trait or characteristic that can be inherited. Mutation can be source of beneficial genetic variation, or it can be neutral or harmful in effect.

A few months ago the cure had been invented, and all was chaos then. Mutants were offended and a war had taken place.

But I was the new generation of mutants. As Storm had said, "We have nothing to cure, there's nothing wrong with us."

Though this was true some mutants had decided to get rid of their differences and become a mere mortal.

"So what do you think about the cure?" Storm questioned the class.

Many hands shot up in the air with angry looks on their faces.

"Yes. Rachel." I glared at her. One my name wasn't, Rachel! And two, my hand hadn't been up.

"My names Chameleon." I answered vaguely.

"Okay…. Chameleon, what do you think about the cure?"

"I think it's dumb that ANYONE would like to change themselves. We are who we are no matter what we do right? It's not good to try to be someone else is it?"

"Thank you. That's all for today. I want a three paragraph essay on you're feelings on the cure everyone."

I put all my books away with my mind. Carefully storing the papers in my textbook. But the book fell to the ground when I sensed that Leppy was here.

I turned around to find him standing there, with a smile suspended on his tan face.

Hey! I said into his mind.

Hey! He said back.

"So…." I said out loud. "What?"

"Umm…I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me tomorrow?" he asked with his cheeks turning sort of pink. "God…I must sound like such a idiot…" and some other thoughts were housed in his mind.

My cheeks started to turn red. His face turned dark with anger. "Don't read my thoughts like that!"

I felt ashamed of what I had done, invading the one place that was supposed to be a private space.

"Sure, I'll eat lunch with you." I mumbled to him. "Look Leppy, I'm really sorry that I did that."

"Yeah. It's okay, I guess." And he ambled away with an embarrassed air about him.

"You really need to know when to read someone's mind, and when not to." Storm said as she passed to leave the classroom.

Full of anger, I threw balls of fire toward where Storm stood.

She lazily set the fire out with some rain. "Calm your anger, Chameleon. It will get you no where very quickly."

I ambled aimlessly around on the meadow. The sky looked like a palette of many different colored paints smeared together. But the colors had darkened to deep plum, and crimson.

I hugged my knees as a cool breeze ruffled my dark brown hair. I sniffed the air, sensing that there was someone there. I turned to see two people walking up the hill.

They quickly came upon me, looking at me with malice.

"What do they want?" I questioned to myself.

"Hey Chameleon." One of them sneered, lighting a match.

The other smiled and showed me how strong he was. I looked at them unimpressed. "Are you guys supposed to be a threat or something?" I questioned getting up to leave. I tried to pass them,

"Don't think so fast," the strong one said picking me up so as not to let me go.

I sent electric shocks down his arms, smiling at the effect of his stunned look.

The other stepped forward. "Now that the party's over, I think I'll be going."

Nick threw fireballs in my direction but I dodged them easily and threw ice balls at him knocking him over.

I went over and kicked him. "You people think you're so smart…." I chuckled. "But your not."

I started off toward the school quite irritated. "I'm starting to hate this school…."

"I can fix that." A man said stepping out of the trees.


End file.
